Help Us, Sirius
by GreaserGal
Summary: Extremely AU. 100% impossible. Harry and his lil sis (Vanessa) needs Sirius' help.
1. I'm Sorry, Uncle Vernon

Ok, here's the deal. Harry has a little sister and her name is Vanessa. Harry is very protective of her. To a point where he's overprotective and she's a bit spoiled. This takes place when Harry is 13 and Vanessa is 7. I recently became a huge fan of Hallie Kate Eisenberg, so I'm basing the character of Vanessa on Hallie Kate. You can find a page with a bunch of pictures of her at ; If that doesn't work, I'll just explain. Vanessa has curly black hair to her waist and brown eyes. She has these cute dimples in the middle of her cheek. She has her father's looks, but her mother's curls. Keep in mind this is extremely AU and impossible. Don't flame me cause I DID warn you.  
  
Help Us, Sirius Chapter 1: I'm Sorry, Uncle Vernon.  
  
Early morning on July 1st. Their room is dark. The only light comes from the window. Vanessa is fast asleep in the bed and Harry is on the old desk chair with his chin resting on his hand and he's looking out the window while he absent-mindly pats Hedwig with his free hand.  
  
Vanessa sighs in her sleep and he turns to look at her. He stands up and creeps over to her bed. She is clutching her doll (the doll has a soft body, but porcelain face, arms and legs. It has blonde curls that got to the waist, teal blue eyes, copper colored blouse with black and gold-ish trim. The blouse is covered by a jumper-the American kind- which is black and white plaid. Copper socks are covered by black dress shoes.) Lucy to her chest and Vanessa's long curls are a deep contrast to her white t- shirt. One curl covers Vanessa face and Harry reaches over and lifts it off her face and drops it on her back. Harry begins working on his Potions Essay.  
  
The room steadily gets lighter and lighter and Harry re-hides his school belongings as Vanessa begins to stir. She wakes up and climbs out of bed, momentarily abandoning her doll as she goes over to Harry. She climbs on his lap and gives him a hug and kiss. He hugs and kisses her back and says "G'morning." She says "Morning.Did you sleep at all? You look horrible." He smiled and said "A bit. I had to work on my homework, you know." She nodded. He lifted her off his lap and handed her some folded clothes and said "Go get dressed." She runs off and into the bathroom and changes.  
  
When she comes back out, she's dressed in denim shorts and a blue t-shirt and has her hair pulled back in mini pigtails and tied with blue ribbon. Harry, who is now dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, takes her hand and they go downstairs, answering to Uncle Vernon's yell of "Potters!" They enter the kitchen and Vanessa begins pouring drinks and Harry works on the bacon.  
  
Then the trouble begins. Vanessa spills some orange juice on Dudley who begins to fake-cry. Vernon grabs her by her arm and pulls her to her and begins hitting her. Harry runs forward and yells "Leave her alone! It was an accident!" He smacks him hard, knocking him over. He shoves Harry in the cupboard and turns back to her. She whimpers "I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon." Sorry isn't good enough for him. He begins to beat her.  
  
When he's finally finished, he goes to the kitchen as if nothing had happened. Harry opens the cupboard and goes over to her. He swears under his breath and picks her up and carries her upstairs. He cleans her up and once she is sleeping, he takes out some paper and a pen. He hastily scribbles a note to Sirius.  
  
Sirius- Uncle Vernon beat up Vanessa bad. She needs a doctor. Help us, Sirius. -Harry and Vanessa.  
  
R/R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Sirius To The Rescue

I saw the link didn't come up so I'm gonna put it in my profile.  
Chapter Two: Sirius to the rescue.  
  
Sirius Black scowled when he finished reading the note. Vanessa hurt. By her uncle. Poor baby. He smiled a little at the memory of her saying "I'm not a baby, so you can't call me 'baby'!" He rose and picked up the wand Harry and Vanessa had gotten him for Christmas and Apparated to the very edge of Anti-Apparation wards. He transformed into a dog and ran to Privet Drive. He transformed into a human and banged on the door of number 4.  
  
Petunia Dursley opened the door and gasped when she recognized the face of Sirius Black, the convict. and the Potter's godfather. She backed away as he pushed his way in. "Where are they?" He growled at her. She gave him a dirty look and said "Those brats ran away" He scowled and said "They didn't. Harry wrote me. He wouldn't leave." He left her and called "Harry?"  
  
Harry was kneeling next to the bed which had Vanessa in it. He heard someone calling him, and it sounded like Sirius. He ran out of the room and down the hallway and looked over the banister on the stairway. He saw Sirius and motioned to him. Sirius followed him and entered the room. His black eyes took in the bare room, which only had a desk, trunk, cage, doll, soccer ball (Vanessa's), dresser, nightstand and a bed which had a very bad looking 7 year old in it.  
  
He crossed the room in two and a half strides. He pulled the covers away from her and took in her battered state. She was covered in bruises and cuts, no blood but a glance at the nightstand which held a bloody rag, he knew she was bleeding. He did a quick examination, determined no major bones broken. He turned to Harry and said "Pack your things. Get everything." Harry nodded and began gathering everything and put it in the trunk. Once he closed it, Sirius took his wand, shrunk it and had Harry pocket it. Then he slid his arms under Vanessa's head and knees and lifted her up effortlessly.  
  
He gently carried her downstairs with Harry behind him. They stepped into the fireplace and Harry grabbed Floo powder he had hidden earlier that summer and they called out "Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" and they were gone in a cloud of smoke.  
  
They came out of the fireplace in the Hospital Wing and Sirius eased Vanessa on a bed and Harry ran off to find Madam Pomfrey. He collided with her in the hallway and just pulled her into the room where Vanessa was.  
  
She gasped when she saw the state of the young girl. The tiny body was covered in bruises and cuts and it looked like she had a broken wrist. She ushered them out of the room and they nervously waited as she worked on Vanessa. 10 Potions later, she left and they went in to see Vanessa. She was awake and sitting up. They rushed to her and she grinned up at them. They immedealty began asking how she was and her grin told them she was fine. Maybe a little sore, but fine.  
  
Hawaiin potter: what do you THINK I'm doing? Burping up slugs? (That would be Ron)  
  
Black Rebel Motor Cycle: Could I call you BRMC for short? This chapter has Sirius, not to worry, and just about every chapter after this, after all he IS my favorite character. (Unless it's an OC, then it's hard to choose)  
  
Jay: Thanks for my first review. I love this as well, that's why I'm writing it. 


End file.
